Making of Kylo Ren
by Maddog2348
Summary: Story of how Kylo Ren evolved from a young Ben Solo. It will be set over a few time periods but this chapter starts with the conversation between Han and Leia when they realise Ben is strong with the force. Like most i was gutted with TLJ so this is my story before a hollywood director can ruin it for me, however i have still tried to include cannon (movie only material)
1. Chapter 1 - He's Just a boy

Chapter 1 – He's just a boy.

"Come on, what's he done now… I wanna hear it. If he's shaved Chewie again, he's on his own." Shouted Han as he made his way into the room where Leia was sitting. She was sat resting her chin on her fist and elbow on her desk. Han entered the room and his angry demeanor dropped to floor as he caught sight of a down Leia. He took a couple of steps more into the room before resting his hands on his hips.

"This can't be good, come on what's he done?" he said in a softer tone.

"I just can't reason with him." Leia replied. She stood up and then walked over to a huge window overlooking the busy skyline of Hanna City and then folded her arms.

"He's getting more like you" she added before turning her head and lifts her eyes to look at Han, he smirked and seemed unimpressed by the comment.

"He stole an X-Wing." She said.

Han's eyes widened "An X-Wing…Ben?" He replied with disbelief.

"Poe and his squadron where dispatched… we thought we had an imperial spy escaping" She told him.

"Wait a minute, they didn't …" Han asked with a worried voice and stretching out the palm of his hand toward Leia before she interrupted.

"Ben's fine, they didn't do anything. He sat it down just outside of the city. He blew a few mining drones out of the air so there's a few unhappy traders Il have to talk to. He will likely have to face a trial, unless I can somehow convince the high command this was a mistake… or a training exercise... or something. The laws here won't protect him and they could send him away to a labour camp." Leia said.

"He's just a boy" Han exclaimed.

"Oh come on Han, how many boys his age can pilot a starship, ride speeders… can do the things does." Leia said with angst.

"He's wreckless, it's in his blood" Leia conceded before turning back to the window. Han immediately mistook her disappointed demeanor as blame and took a breath.

"Oh so this is somehow my fault now." Han replied in an angry tone.

"Remember sweetheart, we were both rebels. He doesn't just get the scoundrel gene from me." He added thrusting his finger towards her, ever the hothead.

Han walked off in a huff, he took a seat and then rested his elbows on his knees letting out a few more sighs. Leia turned and followed him over to the sitting area.

"Han, I wasn't talking about you" she said softly to him.

"What do you mean?" he replied turning his head toward her.

"It's my fault, mmm sort of. It's my blood that's the problem." She said. She then took a seat beside Han and held his forearm. Han immediately felt bad for what he said and put his hand on top of hers. Those old feelings came flooding back as though they never went away.

"Leia it's not your fault. He IS just a boy, Ok he can pilot a starship, Chewie and I used to take him out in the Falcon all the time when we were delivering cargo… he's just a quick learner." he said, trying to ease her worry.

"Han, it's not that… there is something else." She said with dread and she looked up and him.

"Leia, what is it? Did he kill someone?" he asked. She got up and walked back over to her desk and tapped a blue button that was being emitted onto her desk and picked up a small remote and made her way back to Han and sat beside him again.

"I got this report from the battalion commander who was on duty guarding the squadron hanger. Over one hundred personnel were on duty that day. There were two guards on the hanger doors and another two patrolling inside the hanger." She said precisely.

"And he managed to sneak past them all and fly off… the kids a better smuggler than I am." he retorted.

"Not exactly" said Leia. She took the remote and pointed it out in front of them and pressed a button that initiated a hologram recording. The blue flickers of the hologram showed a recording of the debrief that the guards had given following the theft. It emitted out into the center of the room and the huge window automatically darkened to enhance the light from the recording. It went on for a few minutes as one the guards who was patrolling the hanger gave his account of a very normal day.

"What's this got to do with Ben?" he questioned looking at her.

"Listen." she replied. Han looked back toward the recording.

 _"…I got to the end of my patrol route and started to make my way back. I then heard the hanger entrance doors opening in the distance. I then hit my comm' button on my helmet and asked control if there were any personnel scheduled to be coming through into the hanger. I thought it could be a maintenance crew or a droid crew here to do some refueling. They didn't answer so I said 'control, do you copy' again with no answer. I then pulled up my blaster rifle to my side and jogged over to where I knew Olsen could see me. I waved and signaled over to the door with my hands and he shrugged. I then gave a signal to quietly move over to the doors and began to make my way over to him. When I made it to him we both crouched and I asked if he could get in touch with control, he couldn't… no response. Then all of a sudden we see this boy, no older than nine or ten with black hair and civilian clothing running towards the X-Wing. I was a little shocked, I looked at Olsen and he looked at me. We both stood back to our feet and I shouted 'HALT!' and I think we scared him a little. He swung his arm around to us and out of instinct we both tried to raise our blaster rifles." Explained the guard on the recording._

 _"You tried?". Said a voice in the background, conducting the interview._

 _"Yes Commander. I was completely frozen, I couldn't move and neither could Olsen. I was trying, trying so hard I could have burst a blood vessel. It didn't feel numb on my body or like paralysis… It felt like I was being restrained. As if force was being applied everywhere, I could still feel everything and was totally aware… and scared too. I looked at him and he had his arm stretched out towards us with his palm open wide. After a few moments, he climbed into the X-Wing fighter, started it up and a flew out of the hanger. After he left, we were released, my arms flew up in the air and I accidently let out a round from my blaster rifle."_ He continued.

Leia pointed the remote and ended the recording and the room returned to light shining in from the window. Han was sat looking puzzled trying to understand as the cogs in his head turned. It didn't take long for the reality to become clear to Han and as it did, he let out one word "Oh."

"So you think he could be force sensitive?" Han asked as he got up and circled around to face Leia.

She nods.

"and if he is, that means he's in danger. He could be targeted for assassination, abduction or recruitment. The dark side has ruined trillions of lives and if the free galaxy see's there could be a chance of it returning… they won't take that risk, and then there will be those who want to manipulate him for his power. He has to try and control it and keep it hidden." She appealed.

Han turned away, whipped back the bottom of his jacket and back went his hands on his hips. He wandered over to the window and stared out to the busy skyline as Leia did.

"Will you speak to him Han, for me?" She implored.

"Me!?... You want me to talk to him?" he snaps back around with the reply and points inward to his chest.

"You're his father." She said.

"Yeah I know but come on… we haven't exactly seen eye to eye. He stopped talking to me last time I left and I still don't think he has forgiven me." He said as he shrugs his shoulders and arms.

"Will you try?" Leia asks.

"I think it's a bad idea. What do I say to him, it's not a typical father-son conversation and the force ain't exactly my specialty" He said.

"You'll think of something, you always do." She said with a smile.

Leia stands up and walks over to Han and stands in front of him and close, very close. He senses she needs a hug and he obliges. She rests her head on his chest for a moment and then closes her eyes. The moment passes and her eyes sharply open.

"What about Luke?" she asks, the hug ends as she moves back.

"What about him?" He replied skeptically sensing she had this on her mind already.

"Really!?" she said sarcastically.

"He is the only person who would understand what he is going through, he might be able to help him." She said.

Han becomes angry as he turns away from her "No – No way. He's not going with that… that hermit. You have seen what Luke has become, he's brainwashed." He shouts.

"He's the only person who might be able to help our son!" Leia shouts back.

"He has devoted himself to the Jedi. He goes planet to planet with his band of freaks looking for Jedi texts and artifacts, you really want that for our son!?" he questions.

"No I don't want that but what's your plan Han, you don't want to speak to him, you don't want to get help for him. What choices do we have?" she says with a defeated tone.

"If you'd already made up your mind, why'd you ask me to come here in the first place?" He asks with no response.

Han soon sees Leia has already made this decision. He doesn't have a better idea, he knows he can't help. He's never been there for Ben when he really needed him, as absent as his father was for him. The hero of the years before is no more as Han is ready to run away again just as he once was on Yavin. The short silence is broken by C3-P0 who wanders into the room.

"Pardon me my lady but Master Ben has arriv… Oh, Han Solo good day" in that robotic voice.

"Save it 3-P0, I was just leaving." He says whilst locking eyes with Leia.

"I don't know what the right thing to do is Leia, but I have a bad feeling about sending him away. If he goes with Luke we could lose our son forever, he won't comeback the same kid." He says, his temper now seemingly settled.

"He might return a Jedi." She replies.

Han hears the footsteps of Ben running down the corridor and takes a glance over his shoulder.

Leia chances a line "This the part where you leave?" a tear drops from her eye and she looks away. She hears the sound of doors automatically opening and closing.

C3-P0 still stood there in deaf silence, he could easily be mistaken as being de-activated Leia asks.

"Get Ben for me please would you 3-P0. I need to speak to him."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Trade

**Chapter 2 – The Trade.**

A Republic ship drops out of light speed revealing a dark green planet ahead. As the ship engages its thrust and moves in closer the pale grey cloud coverage becomes visible as it swirls around its equator like a snake. The Republic ship enters the planet's atmosphere and it's nothing but tree tops piercing a bed of mist. The ship descends further penetrating the mist and sending a shudder through the ship's hull, the crew are reminded they are no longer in a cold vacuum. The mist starts to fade to reveal swamps and marshlands and not a lot else in sight other than a fog moving in on the horizon. It begins to get cold as the dusk finishes and the night moves in. On board the ship staring out from the cockpit is Leia towering over two pilots who are carefully guiding the ship using the real time terrain scan's glowing on their console. She feels like she has been here before and certainly feels a connection with this planet. Stood next to her, Ben… only shorter than her by an inch or two and staring out just as intensely. Leia breaks the quiet only filled with the beeps and hums of the ships electronics.

"We're close, I can feel it." She says.

She's dressed for winter as is Ben, they both wear a thick black cloak with the hood back, gloves and boots too. Leia's cloak has a large collar that sweeps across her face keeping all below the nose line warm. Ben's is absent so he is able to wear a face mask connected to some breathing apparatus attached to his chest, for now its hanging down by his side.

"Find the beacon and set the ship down… and be careful not to get us stuck captain." Leia says.

"Yes, my lady." he confirms her command.

She turns around and walks to the back of the ship, ready to disembark.

"Come on Ben." She says to him. He remains in a steady stare for a few moments before following. As they reach the back of the ship, she takes Ben's face mask and puts it over his nose and mouth, stretching the elasticated strap over his head and tightening and then pats his shoulder.

Out in the distance is a large ship, sat on two large mechanical legs it looks too heavy for the ground to hold. The ramp underneath to the ships rear is deployed and at the bottom wait two men too dark and far away to make out. They are silhouettes as light beams out from underneath the ship and hits the soggy ground along with bursts of compressed air escaping the hydraulics. At the rear are two huge engines sat side by side emitting a blur of heat as they cool. At the front is a large cockpit with a wide field of view and glass separated by metal. No guns, turrets or cannons… just a couple of small wings either side to make it a little more aerodynamic after re-entry. This was a residential ship and bared no mark or insignia of any kind. The ship has settled on a border of a forest tree line in plain sight, clearly expecting visitors. One of the men takes from his pocket a beacon which he activates and he tosses it several meters in front of him.

Meanwhile on the Republic Ship, beeps and alerts begin to ring out from the captain's console.

"We have detected the beacon… prepare for landing my lady!" the captain shouts to the back of the ship.

"Hold on Ben." She says, he doesn't seem to show any fear or nerves and stays silent looking her in the eyes.

Leia's ship arrives at the beacon and circles around it positioning the ships ramp towards the men. It lowers itself creating violent gusts from the ships thrusters and throwing up blobs of soggy mud in every direction. The landing gear lowers and descends firmly into the soft gorund as it takes the shuttles weight. The engine thrusters slow down and after a few moments the shuttle door opens. The walkway lowers then splats onto the ground and out walks Leia followed by Ben. They stand for a moment still, Leia begins to smile. The two men approach and they both lower their hoods, one of the men is her brother Luke and the other a loyal friend named Lor San Tekka.

Luke is thrilled to see Leia and can't help but show a wide smile as he picks up pace to give her a hug.

"Hey sis, it's so good to see you. It's been too long." He says with delight.

"Luke, you too. As always the circumstance could be better" she jokes.

Lor San patiently waits as they finish their hug. Leia sees him over Luke's shoulder and now it's his turn.

"Lor San, Princess" they both exchange and then a brief hug.

"You don't look a day older since we last spoke on Dantooine." She said.

"The force has been kind to me" he replies with a chuckle. He takes a step back and allows Luke and Leia to continue talking.

"Welcome to Dagobah! The darkest, foggiest and most secluded planet in the galaxy, just like you asked." He says.

"How did you manage to come across it?" she asks.

"It's a long story." He quips.

"Are you sure we're safe?" She asks looking round at the creatures scattering.

"Sure, there's some strange things in the forest but we will be safe out here… until nightfall." He says dead pan.

He takes a glance at Ben.

"What's with the mask?" Luke asks Leia.

"It's his first time off world. He has weak lungs and can sometimes struggle with breathing, I didn't want to take any chances." Leia says with thoughtfulness.

Ben whips the mask of his head, breaks his silence and interrupts the conversation

"You're a Jedi!?" he barks out at Luke diverting his attention.

"I'm your Uncle." Luke replied calmly.

"I thought you would be taller." He grins. Luke looks at Leia.

"Don't look at me." She replies in humorous defense.

"That's why my ears were burning!" Luke jokes.

"Ben, this is Lor San Tekka. He is going to help us study the Jedi ways and be our guide. He is a loyal friend of your mothers and a loyal friend of mine and he has sworn to help me establish a New Jedi Order and it starts with us, here, today." Luke says with aplomb.

"If you're the most powerful Jedi who ever lived, why do you need his help?" Ben asks with nerve and unwittingly revealing an obvious conversation with his mother.

"We all need help on this path Ben, I need his just as you need mine now. The Force is strong in our family, my Father had it, I have it, your Mother has it." Luke replies with poise. He takes a cheeky glance at Leia, she grins back. He walks up to Ben standing directly in front of him, now an intimidating figure.

"You have that power too." He says softly.

A shiver rattles down Ben's spine. His nerve broken and a sharp return to a frightened boy that he is. Luke looks him in the eye, letting the stare linger.

"So, let's get you on board!" he springs into life and breaks the tension.

They all become busy as they begin to load Ben's personal belongings onto the ship. Levitating cargo pods pass one another as they move from A to B. Clothes for all types of weather and climates over power wardrobe in his new quarters. His favourite foods and nutrition his mother insisted on are stockpiled in the ships refrigeration unit. Memory banks filled with holograms recordings of his favourite pod races and dumped onto his bed. His personal belongings are neatly stored in a cargo box underneath. A hologram of the broken family he leaves behind is placed next to his bed and provides a blue ambient glow, it's still his prized possession despite everything before. They have finally finished, just as the last light begins to leave Dagobah's foggy horizon.

Luke gets a moment alone with Leia and senses her upset.

"Are you OK?" he asks.

"Not really, but he will be." She replies.

"I hope so too, I can promise you I will do everything in my power to keep him safe." He reassures her.

"No one can know who he is, it will only put him in danger. That's why I asked for somewhere out of sight. It was hard enough for Han getting him off Chandrila and to the Outer Rim but you know the smuggler never dies." She says.

"How does Han feel about all this?" He enquires.

"He's not crazy about the idea but neither am I, it doesn't help us to live in fear of it and that's an easier concept for me to accept than what it is for him." She admits to herself.

"Don't blame him for not wanting this, Han's a good guy and would want the best for you both." He tells her.

"I know. Can I have a moment with Ben… you know… I just want to say goodbye." She asks.

"Sure, see ya around kid." He says borrowing one of Han's old lines, he winks at her and walks back to his ship. Ben is stood with Lor San Tekka who is telling him about some of the places they plan to go and the things he might be lucky enough to find. Leia shouts him over and Lor San encourages him to go. Leia has a sharp intake of air in anticipation of how difficult it will be to say goodbye to her only child, the light that once filled her womb. Ben stands before her and senses the pain in heart, in this moment he feels the attachment he has longed for but it's too late, he now has to let go of his mother just as his grandfather once had to on Tatooine a long time ago.

"I'm gonna miss you Ben, you drive me crazy just like your Father but it hurts thousand times more having to watch you leave. You are going to learn things, see things and part of something I can't begin to imagine. You need to listen to your Uncle and stay out of trouble." She says as her voice begins to fail.

"Mother, I'm afraid." The reality begins to hit and solemn tears start to fall.

"Don't be afraid, I feel it too… I can be afraid for both us. The Force, it's calling to you Ben, just let it in." She says gathering her composure and strength. She pulls him into a crushing hug for what seems like a nano-second and then lets him go.

Ben joins Luke, Lor San Tekka steps forward to say his goodbyes and whilst doing so offers her something. He holds out his hand and resting in his palm is a small data bank.

"Your highness, it's a map of our course. If you ever need to find us this will lead the way. It won't track us but you will know where we intend to be and we have a long road ahead." He pauses and waits for her take it. She reaches out and then stops leaving her hand hanging for a second.

"I can't take this… if I take this I would only be holding onto the past. Part of letting go is knowing there will be a future and when Ben is ready, he will return to me. Thank you for the gesture Lor San, may the Force be with you." She says with restored confidence.

She rejects it and folds his hand over into a fist, clenching the data bank. He smiles and walks back to his ship and straight up the ramp past Ben and Luke who wait.

Leia takes a slow walk back to her ship and stands at the bottom of the ramp, she turns and faces the two off them stood there looking back at her. She wonders if they will both be OK and hopes they will get along in a way Ben and his Father never did. Luke had not seen Ben since he was an infant he was only a few weeks' old then. He had however been ever present throughout her painful pregnancy. Leia had always rejected Luke's offer to train her, some part of her feared she wouldn't be able to control it as Luke had. But when the pain became more then she could bear and despite all of her will to experience the pregnancy naturally, she never succumb to the Republics medication but she finally accepted Luke's council. She reached out to the Force in a moment of weakness and it delivered a blissful numbness. The Force offered her something she needed… badly, she took it… left forever wondering if it was a gift from the light or bait from the dark. Guilt ridden, 'why didn't I just take the pain killer?' she would ask herself instead of opening herself up to this potentially uncontrollable power. Determined she was to never repeat the mistake, here she is now… offering her Son to the same doubt. She is totally conflicted in this moment, she snaps out of it… not doubt no, faith. Faith in her Brother, faith in her Son, faith in the Force.

She raises her hand and waives to them, they wave back. They head up the ramp and they get strapped in. Luke fires up the thrusters and the gust's pick up outside the ship. He hits the control to raise the ramp, loud sirens ring out three times. Leia puts up her forearm to protect herself from the gust's so she can keep her sight fixed on the ship. Up the ship goes as it lifts of the soggy ground, branches, roots and other vegetation is coiled around and hanging from the landing gear after only an hour of being there. The landing gear retracts and the ships doors and hatches are sealed. The thrusters roar even louder as he rotates the ship and heads towards the stars. Leia watches as her Son and her Brother burst into light speed and are in an instant, gone… Leia gives Luke her Son, Luke gives Leia hope, the trade is complete.

 **Author Note – I couldn't help but write this story with throwbacks to some of my favourite lines i heard in the trailers for TFA. I also included a bit of an Easter egg to an extract from one of the aftermath books that someone posted in a review which I thought went nicely with my story. Please review… If you find grammer/spelling issues let me know. I tend to write these things excitedly and can sometimes not PR properly. For clarification on plot, ask me… I will be writing more but I already know where I want this to lead to tie into the canon movies.**

Have had a go at illustrating this story, check out my pics on . ?topic=17354.0

Only rough but good fun to try and bring it to life!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Hook

Luke's ship leaves Dagobah's atmosphere and speeds towards the open expanse. He switches the propulsion system as the ship becomes weightless and free from turbulence. The twin thrust engine at the rear screams into action and glows bright blue as it throws out the exiting gases.

Onboard, Luke is at the helm and is plotting a course for their next destination. Lor San is keeping Ben company in the back whilst they wait for safety to leave their seats. The ship automatically reengages gravity onboard and a few loose items around the ship drop lifelessly to the floor. The personal items Ben left on the bed drop back onto the covers cushioning them. One item, he had put by his bedside, the hologram of his family... that takes a heavy thud bouncing off the bedside and as it hits the floor and powers off.

"Nooo!" Ben Shouts. He loosens his safety restraints and rushes to it, dropping to his knees.

He becomes upset as he inspects the device, frantically trying to turn it back on in hope that it's not broken. The upset turns to anger as he tightens his grip on it and snarls. He lifts his head and throws it across the ship into a control panel, on impact it breaks into two and the pieces deflect away.

"Ben!" Lor San shouts. He looks on at him concerned.

"It could have been salvaged." he says.

Ben is breathing aggressively, he sits there for a moment before he rises to his feet. He presses his lips together lightly and gulps saliva.

"I don't need it anyway." He says defiantly, staring at the broken pieces.

Ben turns around and returns to his seat beside Lor San. Lor San removes his safety restraints and walks over to the broken pieces collecting them. He inspects them as Ben did, moving them away from aging eyes as they refocus. He walks back over to Ben, passing him and continuing to the cockpit where Luke is.

"It can be salvaged." he quips at Ben walking past him.

"Don't bother." Ben remarks unsure as to whether Lor San took notice.

He sits back into his seat hitting the back of his head on the head rest and closes his eyes. He rejected its importance to him in front of Lor San and there was no one to hide that from now. He was gutted. A heavy sigh and sharp exhales of air from the deeply conflicted boy. Lor San entered the cockpit and sat in the Co-pilots chair next to Luke placing the broken pieces of the holographic emitter in front of him.

"Quite a temper he's got on him." Lor San said.

"What's that?" Luke asked, as he momentarily took his eyes away from his console.

"Your Nephew's attempt to fix something that wasn't broken." Lor San jokingly Replied.

Luke's attention was diverted as he took a closer look at the broken emitter. He felt a surge of emotion as he glared at it, feeling a small bit of Ben's sadness and sampling his deep rooted conflict.

"I've set the course, wait for the hyper drive to fire up then punch it...Il go talk to him" Luke said.

Luke lifted himself from the cockpit and picked up the broken pieces of the emitter. He patted Lor San's shoulder as he left recognising his concern for his Nephew. He had been a lifelong friend of both Luke and Leia and was distressed at how conflicted the young boy had become. His Father however, well let's just say he wasn't his biggest fan. Luke wandered through to where Ben was sitting. He took a stride past him, placed down the pieces of the hollow emitter and opened up a small door to some storage just above head height. He took out a two beakers and a tin bottle and placed them on table near where Ben was sitting. Luke was delaying, trying to choose the right moment to speak. He picks up the tin bottle, pressing a button on top of the lid which lets out a small hiss of compressed air keeping the drink fresh. He pours out two beakers' full of blue milk and puts one down next to Ben and takes a seat next to him. Ben's eyes are shifting from side to side in anticipation of a lecture from his estranged uncle. Luke rests back into the leather of his seat and holds tight his cup, he takes a slow slurp leaving beads of milk lingering in his beard.

"Soooo, heard you flew an X-Wing... Not bad." he said in a light tone.

Ben slowly turned his head to Luke with a bemused look on his face, not what he was expecting him to say. Rather he was expecting him to tow his mother's line and lecture him on the importance of discipline, behavior and other such things.

"You do it just for fun or were you going somewhere?" Luke enquired.

"I dunno!... Just did." Ben replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"It's the only time he comes back" Ben quickly added.

Luke turned his head toward Ben.

"When I get in trouble, my Father comes back." Ben says.

Luke took another sip of milk wondering what his next words would be.

"I knew your Father a long time, he never did seem like the kinda man to stay in one place. The galaxy is a big place and a boy your age needs someone to help them find a place in it." Luke says.

"I'm not that person Ben." Luke admits.

Luke puts down his milk and opens out his palm. The pieces of Ben's broken hologram emitter float across the room in front of Ben's face startling him and into Luke's hand. Ben stares in awe and excitement as he sits up into his chair spiking his interest.

"I'm not your Father and I won't try to be. You are my Nephew and I'm your Uncle and we can carry on with that if you like. But if you want to learn about the Force, learn to control this power you have then you will become my Padawan and I will become your Master and we will have to trust each other." Luke lectures.

"You asked me if I was a Jedi, I used to be. Now I am part of a New Jedi Order and I serve the will of the Force!" Luke finishes his speech to Ben.

Luke holds out his hand and the broken pieces begin to move freely. They reassemble in front of Ben's eyes. The torn wiring coil and wrap around one another and pull each of the independent parts closer. Tiny bolts spin around into the thread molded into the casing re-securing the frame. Almost as if time was in rewind, his hologram of his family was fixing itself. Luke was giving a tiny demonstration of his unity with the force, a small metaphor to symbolise how the Force might help Ben heal his emotional wounds.

"Stop trying to get his attention, stop letting your fear and anger control who you are. Let go of the past Ben, become who you were meant to be." Luke says as the final component of the emitter clicked back into place and firing up his device.

The light blue glow flickered before fully bursting into life emitting the hologram directly in front of Ben's face. The faces of his Father, Han and his Mother, Leia staring back at him. Just like when Obi-Wan had first handed Luke the lightsaber, this was the hook which would draw Ben in. The prospect of having control of that power was all to appealing for Ben and it swallowed him in this moment.

Lor San had been patiently waiting in the cockpit. As he stared out into space the ships navigation console began to notify him that the hyper drive was now enabled. He tapped a few switches and rested his hand down onto the throttle. He pushes forward the handle and the light from stars in front of him stretch past the ship and disappear into the center of a small vanishing point. Luke's ship explodes into lightspeed and across the galaxy.

 **Author Note – I have used a line from the Last Jedi as I like the thought of it being Luke who first told him to let go, just like he does with Rey. This chapter is more of an extension of chapter 2 as it happens straight after but I like to keep them short and brimming with conversation. Please leave reviews and idea's, that's what keeps me writing J**


End file.
